Fluid producing and injection wells may be located in subterranean formations that contain unconsolidated particulates, which may migrate out of the formation with the oil, gas, water, or other fluid produced from the well. If appropriate measures are not undertaken, production of such particulates, often labeled “sand,” may abrade the production and surface equipment, such as tubing, pumps and valves; and the particulates may partially or fully clog the well and reduce the fluid production.
For purposes of controlling the sand production in a given zone, or stage, of the well, a tubing string that communicates produced fluid may contain a screen that is positioned in the stage. The screen may contain filtering media through which the produced fluid flows into the tubing string and which prevents the sand from entering the tubing string. Moreover, a gravel packing operation may be performed to deposit a substrate called “gravel” around the periphery of the screen for purposes of filtering out the sand from the produced fluid and stabilizing the wellbore. In a gravel packing operation, a gravel-laden slurry is communicated downhole into the annulus surrounding the screen so that the fluid from the slurry returns into the tubing string, leaving deposited gravel around the screen.